


亡灵返乡

by craneryan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Ordinary People, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 21:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7006648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craneryan/pseuds/craneryan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“你告诉我，那得要多久的时间？”<br/>“永远。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	亡灵返乡

**Author's Note:**

> 设定沿用《狄拉克海上的涟漪》：  
> （截自原文）  
> 时间旅行原理及应用注意事项：  
> 1．旅行只能前往过去。  
> 2．传送对象要回到精确的出发时间和地点。  
> 3 . 把过去的对象传送回现在是不可能的。  
> 4．过去的行为不能改变现在。

**（序）MISSION**

 

这次任务下达的言简意赅，说是窃取十二年前的一份档案。

“莫斯科的话，我拒绝哦。”

伊万·布拉金斯基的视线越过伊丽莎白·海德薇莉那棕褐色的头顶，望向她身后的墙壁，全息影像把几尾游动的热带鱼投在壁纸上，散着莹蓝的光。海藻盈盈摇曳，浓绿色的。真漂亮，他想。而他很清楚外面有人正透过那面墙监控他们。

他看不到那些人，但他毫不避讳地同他们对视。

“你知道，亲爱的，你无权拒绝。上面给你派了一个新搭档——鉴于阿尔弗雷德的意外事故。”伊丽莎白局促地拢一下头发，琥珀色的耳环随之晃动。她同一色系的眼睛紧盯伊万，“你们随时可以见面。”

伊万轻轻挑起眉毛，稀奇地发现自己在整整三个月的休假之后仍不时犯困。他索性大大咧咧地打了一个哈欠，手指松动着领带。他一歪头，“走吧？”

棕发女士站起来，向着墙壁点一下头，然后墙上的灯光熄灭了。

 

他们行走在这个内部复杂的地下建筑里，脚步声被柔软的地毯尽数吸收。

Eden一如其名，是个不折不扣的乐园，犯罪的乐园。更准确来说，是个臭名昭著的犯罪团伙，盗窃，暗杀，毒品交易，无恶不作。事实上伊万并不清楚他加入这里的原因——不记得了，甚至在那以前的事他皆不记得了——进入组织你得服用某种消抹记忆的药物，这是条铁规矩。

而他在这里的代号为“The Departed”。乐园与亡灵，机缘巧合或是别有用心，他不得而知。

“你先前说，要窃取一份档案。”

“没错。”纤细高挑的鞋跟停下了，等男人跟上来，两人并肩穿行在昏暗的走廊。

“十二年前的一份档案。”

“的确如此，亲爱的。”

伊万又忍不住打了个哈欠，“我不明白。十二年前是什么意思？”

“很简单，”伊丽莎白侧着脸，冲他眨眨眼睛，“通过狄拉克海，你们将回到过去。先到布拉格解决几个麻烦的家伙，然后动身莫斯科盗取档案——放心吧，一路上会有人接应你们。”

“你知道我担心的并不是这个。”

伊丽莎白嗤笑一声，“我以为亡灵穿越过去还是亡灵，仍叫人闻风丧胆。”

“我该说多谢夸奖？”

他们在一扇门前停下了。伊丽莎白做出一个噤声的动作，然后递给他一把漆黑锃亮的格洛克。这显然有违组织的规矩了。伊万眯起眼饶有兴趣地打量着女人，后者向上翻着白眼，“别误会，还你一个人情而已。不过根据时间旅行原理，过去的行为不能改变现在，子弹没法叫你让对手送命。”她停顿一下，压低声音，“我不进去了。房间里有人监控。王耀是你的新搭档，一个没有被标记的omega——你明白上头那帮家伙的用意吧，被标记的omega日后能省去不少麻烦。”

伊万接过手枪，讳莫如深地浅笑着。

 

他推开门，一阵陌生、馥郁的气息向他袭来。他用锐利的目光扫视，房间里打着氤氲不凉的灯，光线像困兽匍伏在地上。他突然对组织这种近似于锣鼓喧天的暗示行为感到好笑，他妈的还不如干脆把房间布置成妓院算了。

面前的是个极具东方情调的男人，身体赤裸，但散发着禁欲的气息。这令他联想到许多古老的，比如香料，染布，比如茶叶，比如烟雾缭绕的、艳红的鼻烟壶。伊万走上前去，拇指按在男人紧紧抿起的唇上，轻咬后者的耳廓。

“你知道我们接下来要干什么，是不是？”他危险、慵懒地笑着。

黑发男人表情疏离冷漠、不近人情。见鬼，他决计不愿花太多力气和一个素未谋面的omega周旋。这让伊万想起同阿尔弗雷德搭档的日子，他们都是Alpha，一切皆用针锋相对的性与暴力来解决，简单却着实高效。

他手指不安分地自男人后颈而下，一节一节数着脊椎，然后毫无预兆地伸进男人的后穴。他承认omega的确要更加甜美。而那双漆黑的眼睛，一开始就紧盯住他，犹如西伯利亚的寒风吹彻，冷杉晃动。尽管他已陷入遗忘之境，但那仍是他阔别已久的故乡。

他折起男人的双腿长驱直入。标记成结的间隙，伊万咧开嘴角，暧昧地伏在男人耳边：“我猜他们叫你“撒旦”，对不对？”男人依旧无情、长久地沉默着。

真他妈要命，他心想。

对面墙壁上仍是游弋不停的热带鱼。

 

 

****【1】** ** ****CASTANETS（响板）** **

 

这是1984年的布拉格，春日的老城区宛如一位面容姣好的美人，酝酿起即将拂过整个中波西米亚的微风，伏尔塔瓦河畔的草地上缀满了摇曳的蒲公英。这是一个馥郁的黄昏，四处浮动着玫瑰的暗香。时值一年一度的音乐节，人群洋溢着狂欢的热情，伊万·布拉金斯基和王耀并肩穿梭在老城区偏狭拥挤的街巷。

他们在一扇木门前停下，用指关节敲击三下，出来迎接他们的是一个棕发蓬乱纠结的男人，用母语说着“晚上好”。“该隐？”按照伊丽莎白事先的吩咐，王耀低声问道，他的尾音不经意地上翘着。代号为“该隐”的西班牙人点点头，换用英语问俩人，“安东尼奥·费尔南德斯，你们是？”

“八十年代的Eden已经在使用狄拉克海了吧？我们是十二年后来的。”伊万回答。

安东尼奥为他们敞开木门。一家酒吧，室内点着温暖昏黄的烛灯，零零星星的做着几个人，不时响起玻璃碰撞、觥筹交错之声，安东尼奥径直领着他们往更深处的吧台里走。他们来到一间暗室，影影绰绰，看得见一排被挂满的衣架，皆是弗拉明戈的大摆舞裙。

“我们在找路德维希·贝什米特。”

“他每周五和周末都会来——今天正是星期五，你们运气真好。”西班牙人漫不经心地抓着头发，“不过这里是不允许杀人的。

“我们前来与他寻求合作。”

“那就没问题，”安东尼奥点点头，“请便吧。”

他们回到外间酒吧，选择一个偏僻的角落坐下。昏暗沉默的氛围总是容易换起回忆的幽灵，伊万想起上一次（见鬼，那居然成为十多年后发生的事了）见到路德维希·贝什米特是在后者地中海的私人游轮上，阳光惨烈，海风里充塞的腥咸让他感到嗓子发疼。“不好意思，我盗窃、杀人、贩毒——但从不提供寻人启事服务。”照片被他仍会路德维希身上，像断翼的蝴蝶，跌落在滚烫的甲板上。照片里的男人白发红眼，咧开嘴微笑着，挂在胸口的十字架格外闪亮。

路德维希稍稍低头，收敛下颚，墨镜滑倒鼻翼两侧，冰蓝的双眼得以显露。

“将来你会为你的决定而感到后悔，布拉金斯基。”

伊万眯起眼，扯出微笑，“抱歉，我活在当下。”

路德维希转身向着一边的伊丽莎白，“但愿你还没有忘记罗德里赫·埃德尔斯坦。”伊丽莎白瞳孔下意识地收缩，理智却叫她不动声色，“你错了，事实上我完全不认识这号人。”她几乎是咬牙切齿的。 

“我很遗憾，女士，不过如果有一天你愿闻其详，我随时恭候。” 

后来问起那个人是谁，伊丽莎白翻着白眼骂了声傻逼，而伊万永远不得而知她指的究竟是他还是路德维希还是那个所谓的罗德里赫·埃德尔斯坦。

再后来他们玩忽职守的跑去意大利南部的乡间兜风。伊丽莎白把墨镜推至前额。她涂抹着绛红的唇膏，带着宽檐礼帽，手指夹着烟纯熟的吞云吐雾，活像报里走出来的复古美人。“罗德里赫·埃德尔斯坦，他曾是我的情人。”她用轻描淡写的语气叙述，盈盈跃动着细不可察的黯然，像是叵测的烛影。伊万意识到她是在回答最先的问题。

“至少你没有忘记，仅这一点就优于太多人。”他如是评论，而美丽的女士则沉默着不置可否。

出现在酒吧门口的一头金发把他拉回现实。伊万起身，扣上坐下前解开的西装扣。他仍旧笑着，但这次睁开了紫罗兰色的双眼。

“好久不见。”他走上前，迎上金发男人的脚步。

路德维希投来淡然的一瞥，事不关己地就近坐下，一杯龙舌兰似乎是照惯例送来的。歌舞已经开始，安东尼奥坐在一旁弹奏着西班牙吉他，充满着异国风情的吉普赛男女踏着响板的节奏演绎弗拉明戈。但伊万并不在意男人的淡漠，他站在男人身边，眼睛注视仍坐在角落的王耀，“三天前的此刻您还在莫斯科。”

路德维希发出轻蔑的鼻音，“那又如何？”

“事实是，我需要您的帮助。”他又想起自己十多年后对路德维希的无情拒绝，然而因果律在这里并不起作用，或者说，被颠倒了。

“我没有任何理由和义务答应您的请求。”男人不苟言笑地抿着唇，一阵神秘莫测的沉默后，他继续说，“或许您拥有一个机会——您的同伴，如果他愿意与我跳一支舞。”

那边的王耀感到了两支向他投来的目光。

 

听闻男人要求王耀“穿舞裙、跳女步”的条件，伊万冷笑起来，“这可笑并且愚蠢至极。”

“不，我愿意一试——前提是您说话算数。”王耀兀然开口，伊万则一脸错愕。

“当然，我将履行我的承诺。”男人嘴角扯出一丝得意的笑，这叫伊万只想把前者打翻在地，好好教训一顿。

王耀穿上了一条艳红的舞裙，他的长发被束起，挽成发髻。他垂下眼神，眼尾有一丝妖冶的上挑。他握着响板，每一声迸裂都击打在伊万的神经上——路德维希不时打乱节奏，凑近舞伴，恶意摩擦着后者的身体。“请您不要这样。”王耀压低声音，其中有不容抗拒的威严。路德维希却变本加厉，凑在他耳边极暧昧地低语，“你是那家伙的omega，对吧？”可令路德维希大感失望的是，王耀既没有表现对身份暴露的诧异，亦无被羞辱、侵犯的气恼，他只是用那双黑眼睛静静注视着男人，好似一个深渊——这一切伊万看得分明，他捏着酒杯，近似要将它握碎。好歹是他的omega，王耀于情于理，都不该和其他Alpha如此暧昧。但他转念又想，不，伊万·布拉金斯基，你吃什么醋呢！

 

 

“事实上，我并不认为这样做有什么不妥。”回到旅馆后，面对伊万的诘问，王耀从容非常。

“你是我的omega！——”他汹涌的气势神奇地瞬间消失了，“何况，你，不值得被那家伙羞辱。”

王耀轻掩着笑，“羞辱倒不曾有，不过性欲——确实被挑逗起来了。”

很快房间里充斥起浓郁的情欲。男人慢条斯理的动作连同焚身欲火折磨着王耀。他终究忍无可忍，一个翻身跨坐在伊万身前。伊万咯咯直笑，“您竟是这么淫荡的人呐。”他的手攀在王耀大腿两侧，像条灵巧的蛇向上滑，掠过胯骨，一个根手指兀然伸入后穴。王耀眉头微锁，因突如其来的刺激仰起脖颈，像只脆弱的绞颈天鹅，漏出一声喑哑、短促的呻吟，被强烈的快感锁在喉咙里，戛然而止。情动的omega无需过多润滑，后穴轻而易举容纳了伊万第三根手指。尽管耐心绝非他的美德之一，但在性事方面，他始终显得绅士而游刃有余。他不紧不慢的文火细煴，王耀在他身上却看起来理智全无，不安分地挣动，胯骨往下沉，阴茎摩擦着阴茎。伊万眯起眼，像只伺机捕食的猎豹，不怀好意地刺激男人体内的敏感处。这时omega的本能叫王耀软下身体，温驯地贴上伊万的，臀部依然挺举，在腰至尾椎处形成一条易碎而色情的曲线。

而王耀这边，情欲支配着理智，他顾不上羞耻，空虚的后穴被肠液润滑，徒然地收缩着，急于渴求被填满。他握住伊万勃起的阴茎，无节制地坐下——灭顶的快感将他淹没了，他像个溺水之人上下浮沉，伊万在他沉下身体时便挺腰，这叫前者的阴茎插入更深，敏感点被反复冲撞。他想索取更多，伊万抱着他反转了体位——却不再动了。“想不想要呢？”他揉捏对方光滑紧致的臀部，用哑到了极致的声音问。

“别废话......”

伊万咯咯笑起来，同时报复性地从王耀体内撤出阴茎，转而向下舔舐他的乳首，手指挑逗另一边。男人的意志大厦坍塌了，发出甜腻、饱胀着恣意情欲的呻吟，“嗯....想、想要......你......快......快进来......”

于是他又一次挺身进入。

 


End file.
